


Als bomen

by Sharonneke95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barely any dialogue, For everyone who has been scared to take a leap, Gen, Introspection, Nervousness, POV Second Person, Stepping out of your comfortzone
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonneke95/pseuds/Sharonneke95
Summary: Het is bijna zo ver. Met knikkende knieën sta je achter het doek, boven aan de trap. Je trillende handen plukken aan het gordijn. Eigenlijk zou je hem een beetje opzij willen schuiven om te spieken, maar je weet dat zo’n beweging aandacht zou trekken en zou afleiden van wat zich nu op het podium afspeelt. Je wil het moment van degene die daar staat niet verpesten.Laat je jouw zenuwen de baas zijn of overwin je die nervositeit?





	Als bomen

**Author's Note:**

> Dit stukje was mijn entry voor Write Now! 2020. Ik wilde iets heel anders doen dan normaal en dat is denk ik ook wel gelukt. Om het niet helemaal te laten verstoffen, post ik hem toch maar hier.

Het is bijna zo ver. Met knikkende knieën sta je achter het doek, boven aan de trap. Je trillende handen plukken aan het gordijn. Eigenlijk zou je hem een beetje opzij willen schuiven om te spieken, maar je weet dat zo’n beweging aandacht zou trekken en zou afleiden van wat zich nu op het podium afspeelt. Je wil het moment van degene die daar staat niet verpesten.

De stem van de presentator is goed te horen achter de schermen, maar zijn woorden komen niet helemaal binnen. Dat hoeft ook nog niet, want er staat iemand anders bij hem om zijn vragen te beantwoorden. Die stem klinkt zacht en slaat zo nu en dan over. Je kunt alleen maar hopen dat jouw zenuwen dadelijk minder te horen zullen zijn.

Dan word je op je schouder getikt. Je springt gevoelsmatig een halve meter de lucht in en bent blij dat je het gordijn juist had losgelaten. Je keel zit zo dicht van nervositeit dat het gilletje halverwege stokt. De vrouw die deze reactie heeft veroorzaakt lijkt er niet van op te kijken. Je denkt dat ze wel vaker met zenuwbonken als jij heeft gewerkt.

“Change of plans,” zegt ze. “Je wordt naar achteren verschoven...” De vrouw praat door, maar jij bent haar na die eerste zin helemaal kwijt. Gelukkig houdt ze het kort.

Naar achteren verschoven. Is dat een goed ding? Moet je hier iets achter zoeken? Betekent het wat? Het betekent in ieder geval dat je nu niet meer achter het doek kunt blijven staan. Na een diepe ademteug loop je voorzichtig met de vrouw mee de trap af. Het is redelijk duister achter het doek en de trap is erg smal. Toch weet je zonder misstappen beneden te komen. De trap staat stil; het zijn je gedachten zo lijken te deinen.

De vrouw – had ze haar naam eigenlijk wel gezegd? - gaat je voor door de gang, in de richting van de kleedkamers. Ze keurt je geen blik meer waardig. Is ze gewoon druk met alles in goede banen leiden of klopt je gevoel dat ze je misschien niet zo mag? Zou je haar hebben beledigd toen je haar zinnen niet helemaal meekreeg? Zou ze je iets hebben gevraagd waar ze antwoord op verwachtte? Je hoopt maar dat ze snapt dat je er op dit moment niet veel aan kunt doen.

Jullie komen aan bij de kleedkamers. Het geluid uit die ruimte komt jullie tegemoet. Het omvangt je, overstelpt je en trekt je naar binnen. Hier zat je een paar minuten geleden ook al te wachten. Het plekje dat je toen had geclaimd is nog steeds vrij dus je neemt daar weer plaats. De vrouw is doorgelopen. Hopelijk komt ze je weer halen wanneer het wél tijd is om naar het podium te gaan.

In de kleedkamer zitten nog anderen. Sommigen zijn wat jonger dan jij, maar de meesten zijn toch flink wat ouder. Hoe dan ook zien ze er allemaal veel minder zenuwachtig uit dan jij je voelt. Zouden ze het aan je zien? Voor je gevoel trilt de lucht om je heen mee op het ritme van de dans die je hartslag en ademhaling samen uitvoeren. Als een quickstep in je keel.

Er wordt weer iemand opgehaald om te staan wachten bij het gordijn. Anderen wensen haar succes, maar ze draait zich om zonder ook maar iemand te bedanken. Angst of arrogantie? Maakt het uit? Maakt het een verschil als je weet of anderen zich net zo opgedraaid voelen als jij? Of ze net zo blij zijn dat ze vanochtend geen hap door hun keel kregen, omdat hun maag zich ook steeds omdraait? Of ze sinds datzelfde ontbijt niet meer gedronken hebben uit angst op het podium naar de wc te moeten? Of ze het ook niet kunnen helpen dat hun aandacht steeds van de hak op de tak over springt? Of hun ogen ook steeds weer de hele ruimte doorzoeken naar iets wat de zenuwen een beetje kan bedwingen?

Naast je op de bank ligt een dunne sjaal. Je weet redelijk zeker dat hij niet van jou is, maar er is niemand anders in de buurt van wie hij op dat moment kan zijn, dus je neemt hem in je handen. Hij voelt zacht, glad. Je laat hem door je handen glijden en probeert te genieten van het volmaakte gevoel. Maar op het uiteinde van de sjaal zit een losse draad. Een rafel. Een onvolkomenheid. Je peutert eraan, trekt zachtjes, bang dat de mooie sjaal uiteen zal vallen in jouw bibberende handen.

Het draadje geeft mee en je ziet hoe hij steeds verder door de stof heen gaatjes trekt. Hoe langer de draad, hoe sneller je ademhaling. Je spant je hele lijf aan, je handen helemaal gespreid. De sjaal glijdt van je schoot op de grond, maar jouw aandacht is elders. Ver weg.

Waarom doe je dit eigenlijk? Uiteindelijk is het je eigen keus. Jij wilde zo nodig meedoen. Die aandacht leek je vorige week nog leuk. Gisteren ook nog. Maar vandaag niet meer. Vandaag twijfel je aan alles. Waarom heeft niemand je van tevoren gezegd dat je dit niet kon?

Misschien moet je gewoon vertrekken. Opstaan, weglopen en naar huis gaan. Ze zullen je hier echt niet missen. De mensen om je heen niet, de vrouw van de organisatie niet, het publiek niet. Misschien kun je er beter mee ophouden voordat het überhaupt begonnen is.

**STOP!**

Je staat op, loopt de gang door en gaat in een rustige hoek op een vensterbank zitten. Adem in... Adem uit... Tel langzaam tot tien en nog langzamer terug. Tel je vingers, je tenen. Voel hoe je broek zich om je knieën spant. Hoe je haar langs je hoofd kriebelt. De koelte van het raam tegen je arm.

Waarom doe je dit eigenlijk? Wat was daar gisteren je antwoord op? Of vorige week? Omdat je wil delen wat je doet. Omdat dit de logische volgende stap was. Omdat je stiekem misschien toch wel trots bent op wat je kunt doen. En omdat je aan jezelf wilde laten zien dat je dit kon.

Toen dacht je dat je het kon. Toen wist je dat je het kon. Toen twijfelde je niet. Niet zo hard als nu in ieder geval.

Ogen dicht. Adem in... Adem uit... Vingers dicht... Vingers open...

Je weet nu ook dat je het kunt. Je hebt het zo vaak gedaan dat je het met twee vingers in je neus zou kunnen dromen. Of zoiets.

Je opent je ogen weer en kijkt uit het raam. Voor de eerste keer vandaag is je hoofd leeg. Je kijkt naar blaadjes die voorbij komen waaien en hoe het gras op en neer deint in de wind. Kleurrijke bloemen dansen op een lied dat niemand anders kan horen behalve zij. Een vogel landt in het gras, op zoek naar iets lekkers en zich niets aantrekkend van wat er zich aan de andere kant van de muur afspeelt. Je kijkt naar dat alles, neemt het in je op en laat het net als de blaadjes door je gedachten waaien.

Maar waar je oog vooral op valt, is hoe de bomen zich zelfs niet door de wind van hun plekje laten afbrengen. Ze staan daar, fier overeind, alsof niemand hen ook maar iets maken kan. Ooit waren ze een klein zaadje en hebben ze moeten vechten voor hun plek, voor hun plaatsje, voor hun kans om daar te mogen groeien. Ze hebben veel te verduren gehad. Hebben nog steeds veel te verduren. Vogels hoppen van tak naar tak. Wind probeert hun bladeren af te nemen. Kleine insecten zoeken bescherming in alle kiertjes die open zijn gelaten.

Maar de bomen staan daar, groot en trots, en nu je hier naar ze zit te kijken en ziet hoe veel leven er om hen heen is, ben je blij dat ze hun plekje hebben geclaimd. Dat ze zo veel moeite hebben gedaan om hier vandaag te kunnen zijn.

Jij hebt ook veel moeite gedaan om hier vandaag te kunnen zijn. Laat je je dat zo maar afnemen? Door jezelf nog wel?

Met een hupje glij je zo van de vensterbank af en je landt stevig op twee benen. Wanneer je nu de kleedkamer binnenloopt, is het lawaai niet overweldigend. Het verwelkomt je en laat je weten dat je er niet alleen voor staat. Hier zijn anderen zoals jij. En jullie mogen dan ieder je eigen ding gaan doen, net zoals de bomen die buiten naast elkaar staan hebben jullie op dit moment veel met elkaar gemeen.

Je gaat weer op je plek zitten en raapt de sjaal van de grond. Hij glijdt moeiteloos door je vingers heen. Nog een keer. En nog een keer. Het patroon in de sjaal beweegt op een manier je die laat lachen. De kleuren van de sjaal roeren zich en nu bubbelt je lach echt naar buiten.

Een meisje komt naast je zitten. Haar been trilt op en neer en ze kijk schichtig van jouw handen naar de hare en terug. Naar de sjaal. Je bubbellach is gezakt en je houd je handen stil.

“Zenuwachtig?” vraag je haar.

Ze knikt alleen maar kort.

Je steekt de sjaal naar haar uit. Ze neemt hem aan zonder iets te zeggen, maar haar blik spreekt voor zich. Dank. Ze laat de sjaal door haar vingers glijden zoals ze dat net jou heeft zien doen. Maar haar vingers haken zich in de losse draad en trekt ze zachtjes.

De vrouw duikt plotseling weer voor je op en ze gebaart dat je met haar mee moet gaan. Je staat op en knikt naar het meisje, maar je gelooft niet dat ze dat door heeft. Ze is te druk bezig met het losse draadje in haar bevende handen.

De route die jullie lopen is nauwelijks veranderd tegenover de vorige keer dat je er liep, maar het voelt aan als een wezenloos groot verschil. De gangen lijken korter, hoger, breder en de mensen stukken vriendelijker. Achter het doek is het nog even donker en de trap is nog steeds erg stijl. Maar nu je naar boven loopt, gaat je dat makkelijk af dan dat naar beneden dat deed.

De vrouw gebaart je dat je stil moet staan wachten en dat jij de eerstvolgende bent die op moet. De rest heeft ze daarstraks al besproken. Ze laat je weer alleen met je gedachten en je wacht... Het is bijna zo ver. Adem in... Adem uit...

Jouw naam wordt geroepen en het gordijn schuift opzij. De lichten draaien naar waar je staat en ze werken verblindend. Toch neem je een stap in de richting waar je weet dat de presentator staat.

Dit is jouw moment.

Grijp hem.


End file.
